


Forested Areas in Finland

by NovocainePlacebo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Paranormal, Poor Attempt at the finnish language, brief suicide mention, i would like to get some advice on writing, it's my first story on ao3, my apologies, tragic edgy backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovocainePlacebo/pseuds/NovocainePlacebo
Summary: A walk in the forest refreshes your lungs and memories.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Forested Areas in Finland

The trees are blooming green in this time of the year. Mosquitos's larves are blooming as well.

 _Fucking insects_ , Riika thought.

Recently, Ana told her she should start taking walks. She didn't mean anything wrong about that, Riika's sure. She's just worried about her health, is all. That's true, Riika is 38 for fuck's sake, she needed to be in good shape for her 40s. She has three people that count on her.

So, Riika tried it. Her friends said she doesn't have to go that far for her first walk since 4 months. _We don't want you to get sick again, take it easy._

So what did she do?

She decided to walk **all over to the main road, of course.**

Well, here she is. Sporting a warm jacket, grey hoodie and brown boots, with her hair tugged around by the wind, she walked by the beach. The lake by her house was enourmous. It's blue waves made by the winds were complimented by the grass and trees. The sky toned down with it's darkness the golden sand beneath her boots.

It's still night, people were sleeping, so the road would be empty from cars. Complete silence, just like that.

It felt just like her first time sneaking out of the orphanage late at night to go into the woods. So nostalgic.

Riika was often wondering if the kids she met there are fine nowadays. Both in the orphanage and in the woods. She wanted to visit them, but after all this time, there's a small possibility they still hang out there.

Riika frowned. The orphanage.

Oh, the memories. The kids avoiding her, sometimes bullying her and the caretakers not giving a single shit. _Kids will be kids._

She shook her head. No, after all this time, she can't dwell in the past. Things happened and nothing would change that. Riika would often think about the possiblities, what could happen if her sister was still here?

But it's pointless now, they were only 13 year olds with no power over their lives.

Besides, if it was not for this goddamned building, she wouldn't meet Daria and Ana. She's not sure if she was cursed or blessed with them.

Riika smiled at the thought as she reached the road. The sun was still nowhere to be seen, but Riika knew it would appear sooner or later. Was going out this late to the woods dangerous? Yes, but she was aquainted. She fumbled with the switchblade in her pocket, looking up at the tree bark.

Since she was a child, she knew how to climb up on the trees. She would sit on a branch and watch the starry sky. It was in these moments she could find solace.

It still had it in it, actually.

But Riika had to be careful. In the past months, people would leave their cars by the road and walk into the woods, never to be seen again. Five people in total are missing. It may not be a good idea to offer your friend taking walks in the current situation, but Riika knew Ana ment it as a short walk to the beach and back. Not a whole ass hike up to the road, 10 meters away from the bridge from which suicidal people probably jumped from.

Why did she brought that up?

She let out a heavy sigh. Getting over here was a bad idea.

She turned around and started walking back, but she immediately froze in place at the sound of a scream. Normally, screams in forested areas are associated with foxes, as they let out this noise to find a mate. It sounds like a woman letting out a cry for help. It's dreadful, especially if you hear it in the middle of the night.

The thing is, they do this ritual every year, from January to February.

It's March.

The screams didn't stop. They were repeated regularly with short pauses. Every single one she heard sounded exactly the same, like it was replayed on the radio over and over again.

Suddenly, the screams ceased.

"Uh, ma'am? Is everything alright?" Riika spoke into the dead of the night, but she was only met with silence. Then, she mentally slapped herself.

She repeated the question, this time in her native language which is Finnish. She's in Finland, they rarely speak in English here.

A head emerged from the bushes.

"Oletko kadonnut, rouva? (Are you lost ma'am?)" The head stayed still.

"Heräsit liian aikaisin. Se on maaliskuu. Kevät ei ole edes alkanut." (You woke up too early. It's March. Spring hasn't even begun.)  
Riika exclaimed calmly.

The head succumbed back into the bushes, letting out a prolonged sound similar to a groan.

"Älä huoli, saat sen seuraavalla kerralla."  
(Don't worry, you'll get it next time.) Riika tried to reassure the poor spirit.

With that, the head disappeared.

"Anteeksi kuinka? (Excuse me!)" She turned her head to see a man with a bike. Oh, she didn't even hear him. "Kenelle sinä puhut? (Who are you talking to?)"

Riika smiled.

"Älä häiritse itseäsi, nuori mies (Don't bother yourself, young man.)" With that last word, she went into the woods, leaving the flabbergasted man behind.

The kids back in the orphanage would bully her for talking into the air, calling her weird or possessed. So, she started telling the truth.

_Something's in your window._

_You don't see this man? He's standing right behind you._

_Pretend to sleep. Maybe it'll go away._

_That's not Matias._

With time, they avoided her completely.

It doesn't bother her anymore. She kinda likes being a boogeyman of a bunch of little shits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever work here! I will gladly appreaciate any criticism, as English is not my native language and I'm still figuring out AO3. This piece is a part of my original work that's still in production. Hope you enjoyed your first look.


End file.
